


Watching on the Other Side

by QueenThayet



Series: Olympics AU [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Arthur and Eames watch the winter Olympics, Banter, Commentary, Fluff, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Diver!Arthur and Swimmer!Eames from my Olympics AU watch the 2018 Winter Olympics. They have thoughts.





	Watching on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).



> Thanks to EGT who has been reliably joining me to watch the Olympics and for brainstorming some of the what Arthur and Eames talk about. Mostly they just live in my head and I'm listening to their commentary anyway, so I decided to share it. I'll be adding bits as I write them out :)

“C’mon, it’ll be fun to watch an Olympics you’re not competing in,” Eames urged. 

“Oh, fine,” Arthur agreed. They flipped on the TV to the opening ceremony and Arthur got up to make popcorn. 

“Hey, why are they checking in with Michael Phelps and not you?” Eames complained. 

“Because he’s Michael Phelps and about a thousand times more famous than I am,” Arthur responded as he returned and handed Eames the popcorn bowl.

“Did you know that Michael Phelps is rooting for the U.S.? What a shock!” Eames said. “It’d be more interesting if they announced Michael Phelps were rooting for Tonga or something.” 

“Whereas it would not be shocking at all to find out that you’re rooting for Tonga, judging by the correlation between the hotness of the athletes and your support,” Arthur said dryly. 

“Do not judge my love for the shirtless Tongan flag-bearer.”

“He has a name, you know. It’s Pita,” Arthur said. 

“So what winter Olympic sport does he compete in?”

Arthur reached for his phone and did a quick search. “Cross-country skiing apparently. He just started.” 

“Why didn’t we pick up a winter sport so we could go to the Olympics again?” Eames asked idly. 

“I thought you were just trying to sell me on how fun it would be to watch if we _weren’t_ competing.” Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, but what winter sport would you pick?” 

“I wouldn’t, I’m a diver.” 

“I think I might ski. That could be fun.”

“Have you ever skied in your life?” Arthur asked skeptically.

“No, but I bet I could learn quickly if I needed to,” Eames said confidently. 

“So modest,” Arthur teased. 

“No really, though, what winter sport would you play if you wanted to go to the winter Olympics?”

“I don’t know. Figure skating is my favorite to watch, but I wouldn’t be any good at it.”


End file.
